


Отсоси, но без зубов

by chumy



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Заткнись, Гримми, — ворчит он. Ник отвечает страдальческим вздохом.<br/>— Я молчу, золотце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отсоси, но без зубов

Луи кипит от злости. Так, что в ушах шумит и на скулах проступает пятнами румянец. Ему мерещится тихий смешок, и он поднимает глаза, но его снисходительно похлопывают по макушке.  
— Не останавливайся, Томмо.  
Он не останавливается. Даже не сжимает пальцы и не стискивает зубы, как хочется, только отстраняется на секунду, облизнуть губы и стряхнуть чужую ладонь с головы.  
"Злится", — слышит он, и снова вскидывает мрачный взгляд. Ник невинно улыбается ему.  
— Я не злюсь, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и рычит, когда его мягко, но уверенно придвигают ближе.  
— Я молчу, золотце. Не отвлекайся.  
"Молчишь ты", — яростно думает Луи.  
"Злится, но сосет".  
— Гримшоу! — он не успевает даже взять обратно в рот его член, и бьет по бедру.  
— Я молчу! — Ник даже руками разводит, и удивляется, похоже, неподдельно. Луи для полного выражения возмущения щиплет его за бок, заставляя скривиться. — Ты какой-то дикий, Томмо. Давай, продолжай.   
Луи неохотно раскрывает рот и прячет зубы, прежде чем облизать головку.   
"Злится, злится. Но сосет", — на этот раз в словах явно слышна усмешка, но у Луи уже болит челюсть, и он хочет поскорее закончить с этим.  
Ник кончает, не предупредив, когда Луи случайно задевает его зубами, и Луи с трудом удерживается от рефлекса закрыть рот, но все-таки пережидает и впивается Нику ногтями в колено.  
— Можно было бы хотя бы без комментариев?!  
— Золотце, — Ник, расслабленный и мягкий, тянет его к себе, но Луи отмахивается, усаживаясь на полу и недовольно скрещивая на груди руки. — Я слова не сказал!  
— Да ты что!  
— Честное слово!  
— Тогда, Гримшоу, ты громко думал!  
Ник примирительно мычит, не возражая, и старается скорчить извиняющуюся гримасу. Луи соизволит подняться и лечь на кровать рядом с ним. Просто отдохнуть. Когда Ник укрывает их обоих одеялом, он не возражает. В конце концов, он заслужил отдых. У него болят колени и челюсть — старость Гримшоу заразна.   
"Твою мать", — слышит он, засыпая, и недовольно хмурится. — "Хочу, чтобы он остался".  
— Заткнись, Гримми, — ворчит он. Ник отвечает страдальческим вздохом.  
— Я молчу, золотце.  
— Да конечно, — бормочет Луи, устраиваясь удобней. К утру у Ника затечет рука, но его это не волнует. — А то я не слышу. Куда я денусь, останусь.  
Ник не отвечает ему, и Луи не видит, как он смотрит на него круглыми глазами и боится слово сказать.  
"Хорошо", — думает он. Луи довольно кивает.

**Author's Note:**

> "Отсоси, но без зубов" и "Злится, злится, но сосет" - это кричалки фанатов ФК "Локомотив", обращенные к "Торпедо". Очень подошли.


End file.
